


Broken Records

by EifanGale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Resident Evil - Freeform, Torture, Umbrella Corporation, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EifanGale/pseuds/EifanGale
Summary: The living legend Viktor Nikiforov faced retirement from skating with a renewed inspiration. With a little push, he took on the daunting task of becoming a surgeon. As talented with a blade in his hand as he was with them on his feet, he quickly gained notoriety for the risks he was willing to take in order to save lives. The world was grief stricken when he was lost to an accident, they had lost their silver savior.Or had they? Viktor is hiding a dark secret, one that cannot be contained for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have an outline for this story. It unfolds for me as the words scroll across the screen. If you like horror and gore, please come on in. If not, I encourage you to leave this story be. -Stricken: See Authors notes in ch 4- 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Though keep in mind, that if your a rude ass I will meet you where you stand.

It was too hot, the air thick and stifling. Yuri’s head began to pound in his skull as he woke slowly from his drug induced sleep. The more he reached for consciousness, the more he realized he was far from ok. He tried to turn his body, at first believing the weight in his limbs was left from his ‘nap’ as they resisted him. The harder he tried, the more painful it was. Yuri opened his eyes to complete darkness. 

“What the fuck…?” He tried to yell, only to find that his voice was hoarse from lack of use. Panic quickly began to set into his heart, adrenaline pulsing wildly through his veins. He was immobile and he couldn’t see. What the hell was going on?

“Ah! I see my sleeping beauty is awake, welcome back to the land of the living!” A sickly sweet voice poured into his ears as if the owner was standing right next to him. Yuri jerked violently, startled by the sudden break in the silence. 

“What is your name?” The voice asked, fading a bit as footsteps carried it away. Clinking of metal on metal could be heard echoing off of the walls. 

“Yuri” He replied cautiously. Did this man know who he was? Why couldn’t he move or see? Yuri tested his limbs again, this time more aware of them. A thick strap could be felt on his wrists and ankles. They seemed to have a little give to them, so Yuri guessed they could have been leather. He tested his elbows, knees and hips as well, only to find that they were confined similarly. He turned his head to the left, and felt a rough fabric moving over his face. Beneath him, Yuri could feel a solid and uncomfortable surface. He was trapped, strapped down at every joint to what he could only assume was a metal table. 

“My servant’s name is also Yuuri. I don’t want the two of you to get confused now. Hmm…” The voice pondered. Footsteps could be heard returning to where Yuri was lying. A brief pause left Yuri wondering what the man was doing. He could only assume it was a man, the voice was deep and felt like velvet in his ears. 

“I think Ill call you Yurio.” The voice finally said. Within seconds, Yuri could feel his entire body running cold. A shiver raced down his spine. 

“Don’t worry. That was just some saline to help you with the dehydration. You really should take better care of yourself.” Yuri was immediately confused. What doctor would strap him down and blindfold him like this? He didn’t get a chance to ask, or think of an answer himself. A sharp pain shot through the inside of his left arm, starting just above the wrist and parallel to his thumb. He could feel cold steel biting into his flesh, followed by hot liquid flowing freely. The pain traveled quickly up the length of his arm, stopping inches short of the leather strap around his elbow. The knife stopped momentarily as something was carefully moved out of the way, before changing direction and gliding across and then back down towards his wrist.  
Yuri opened his mouth and put his lungs to use. The man screamed once, then ground his teeth together to hold in the rest. He struggled, though his efforts were only rewarded with fatigue in his limbs, rather than the freedom he hoped for. 

“You really should hold still, I wouldn’t want to make an uneven incision here.” The voice said, cutting through Yuri’s focus to chastise the man. Yuri grunted, but his reward for the effort was a world gone white. His ears began to ring, and his mind blanked entirely from the pain. The mystery man had slid a finger into the shortest end of the incision and used it to lift Yuri’s skin just enough to slide the knife under it carefully. Seconds dragged on into hours, and hours dragged on into days as the knife carefully separated skin from muscle. 

***

Yuri felt a sharp slap across his face, beckoning him back to reality. 

“You really shouldn’t pass out on me like that. I really would hate to waste my good drugs on keeping you awake.” A familiar voice said gently. Hot breath drifted across Yuri’s neck, just under his ear as the man spoke, indicating that he was only inches away from his subject. 

“Who are you, and where the fuck am I?” Yuri demanded, shaking and jerking his muscles in an effort to free himself. A sharp pain in his arm reminded him that it was a bad idea. Yuri took a quick stock of his body again, noticing a similar throbbing pain in his right arm to match the left. 

“Why, my name is not important. You should know that this will be your final resting place though. I suppose you could take a look around if you want?” The voice seemed to smile as the words lilting gently upwards in tone. Yuri’s head was lifted carefully from the hard surface it rested on, and the blind fold was removed quickly. The light of the room was blinding, and Yuri blinked rapidly against the fluorescent daggers stabbing his eyes. How long had it been since he had last been able to see? The room around him was a severe blur at first. All colors and vague shapes that swam in front of him. The man waited patiently as his subject was able to slowly focus his vision. 

“There, better?” He asked, as Yuri seemed to switch from looking at everything as if it weren’t there, to studying specific pieces of equipment. 

“Better? How the hell is this supposed to be better you freak?! Let me out of this fucking contraption or so help me…” Yuri trailed off, leaving his threat hanging in the air as his captor tsked in disappointment. 

“Yurio! Such foul language!” 

“My name is not Yurio, fucker!” He spat, turning his head so that he could see the man for the first time. He was tall and thin, though the valleys and peaks of toned muscles could be seen through is tight fitting cotton tee. He had waist length silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and striking icy blue eyes. Yuri stopped and inhaled sharply. Those eyes seemed to look beyond the physical plane and directly into Yuri’s deepest thoughts, the crow’s feet in the corners and the furrow of his brow gave the impression that he was studying Yuri carefully, memorizing every expression line and feature of the younger man’s face. 

“Viktor Nikiforov… But I thought you were…” 

“Dead?” Viktor cut him off, an amused smile pulling at his lips. “Most would like to believe that, and I don’t bother to correct them.” Viktor stood and walked around to the back of the table, turning a crank that began to recline the table that Yuri was strapped to. The process was slow, but Yuri quickly noticed a mirror mounted on the ceiling as he was laid down. What he saw made his eyes turn to saucers, and fear struck his heart like lightning. 

Both of his arms were missing a massive rectangle of skin from the inner forearm. From two inches above the wrist, to two inches below the crook of his elbow, Yuri could see every muscle clearly. The blood had begun to crust around the edges, but Viktor was quick to return to his work. The muscles were doused in saline, and the edges carefully cleaned. Yuri had been opened up like a living science experiment, with the expert precision of the world’s most talented surgeon. A man who had set countless records in competitive figure skating, only to turn his sights on the medical field and continue to surpass every boundary laid before him. 

Too bad that the world’s beloved silver savior had such a dark secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence would have been deafening if Yuri had been willing to allow it. He alternated between singing to himself, and counting out seconds only to lose track when his mind would wander. His voice echoed off of the metal in the room, returning to him with news of the continued emptiness around him. Viktor had left him to lie there a few hours prior, but Yuri wouldn’t have been able to tell. As consciousness seemed to fade in an out like a weak lightbulb that needed replaced, he lost track of time over and over again. 

Yuri watched his reflection in the mirror above him, studying himself and his predicament. An IV line was tapped to his upper left arm, the plastic tubing leading out of his view to what he could only assume would be an IV pole with an active drip. A blood pressure cuff had been wrapped around his upper right arm, and occasionally inflated to check his vitals. The leather straps bit viciously into his deathly pale skin, blisters were forming where he was being rubbed raw from struggling. Some had burst already, pouring clear plasma and blood from the open wounds into pools between his naked body and the table. 

Other than the current state of his body, Yuri was a handsome man. He had hit his growth spurt around 16, halfway through the skating season. The once delicate and feminine features had been replaced with sharper angles, much longer limbs and an additional 50 pounds of muscle. He had sprouted like a weed, and kept growing well into a second season. Yakov had agreed with him that it would be difficult to return to the ice after such a long break, and Yuri had begun seeking out higher education and career opportunities instead. At 35, Yuri was a well-known physical trainer to a handful of figure skating gold medalists. 

Turquoise eyes darkened at the thought of the life he had lived so far being for nothing, the deep circles seeming to gain new depth as they threatened to swallow his sight. The physical therapy needed to recover from the current injuries would cost him his skaters for the year, and no doubt it would only be the beginning. His mind wandered to Viktor, and he recalled that the older man had asked his name. Did he really look so different that his old rink mate would not recognize him? And what about the other Yuuri? Could he have meant the Japanese skater that dropped off the circuit 20 years prior? What did he mean by servant? Katsuki was shy, of course, but Yuri could not imagine the man being outright subservient. What the hell was going on?

An answer came sooner than he expected. Shuffling feet scraped the ground as the owner approached slowly.  
“Yuuuurii..?” The voice was raspy, broken and drew his name out like a bow across a badly tuned violin. The shuffling came closer, and Yuri could see the top of the figure’s head in the mirror above before he could see much else. The man standing over him made Yuri cringe in disgust. He resembled Yuuri Katsuki alright, but only to someone who would have spent a great deal of time around him. The once dark and fluffy mop of hair had fallen out in large patches and what was left had turned a sickly grey with years of neglect and coats of bodily oils. His eyes had sunken into the sockets so far that one could be forgiven for believing that they were devoid of sight. What was left of his skin bore deep pockmarks and grotesque discoloration as it pulled taught over his bones. The entire left cheek was missing, putting on display the bone and broken teeth in his mouth. 

“What has he done to you Katsudon?” Yuri wondered piteously, his face dropping as despair blossomed from his heart. The life had been drained from his long lost friend, grief settling in for the second time as Yuri felt the loss all over again. Taking a long ragged breath in, Yuri realized the sight was nothing compared to the stench. He gagged on the palpable odor of decay oozing from the man along with the mix of black and green fluids dripping freely from wounds of varying sizes. 

“Yuuuurii?” He rasped again, jaw barely moving as skeletal fingers reached out to touch the younger man’s face. Yurio jerked violently, renewed energy encouraging him to ignore the feeling of skin shredding under the restraints, if only he could back away from that touch. Machines out of his sight had begun to sound alarms, and the rotting figure yanked his hand back as if he had been struck. Yurio had not believed the rotting face before him capable of showing emotion anymore, but somehow the features drooped even further into despair. 

“Yuuri darling, what is going…. On?” Viktor’s voice could be heard rapidly approaching the table, the silver legend drawn by the monitors insistence. He took in the terror in Yurio’s face and the way that Yuuri had begun to shrink into himself, bowing low and retreating from the table as if guilty of some crime. 

“Ah, I see. So you do recognize one another. I had wondered if my pet’s memory would survive the years and it seems like I have my answer now.” Yurio let out a low and angry growl, helpless to do much more. 

“Oh don’t be so testy. I have bigger plans for you Yurio. You are stronger than he ever was, I believe you can survive the ordeal and become something much greater.” The creature that had once been the pride of Japan whimpered in disappointment, slinking into the shadows behind Viktor. “Besides, I have refined the procedures since the first time I tried them on Yuuri. The results should be much cleaner.” Viktor side stepped the IV pole and leaned down to check the exposed muscles. He prodded them this way and that, pulling on them from one side and then the other. Desperate howls came pouring from Yuri as his vision went completely white, the ringing in his ears returning to block out the remainder of his new reality. Darkness replaced consciousness and Yuri slipped into its embrace easily.

***

The clinking of metal on metal broke through the thickness of sleep a little at a time. A voice could be heard in the distance, giving orders in a gentle tone. Waves of ice cold fluids ran through the IV and permeated Yuri’s body down to every fiber of his being. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked against the brightness of the lights above him. 

“Welcome back Yurio, I was not quite ready to resign you to the hoard of living dead under my command. So you will have to forgive me the use of these fluids on you. You were a rather expensive acquisition, you see.” Viktor could be seen slipping a needle out of an access point on his IV bag, returning the syringe to a nearby table. 

“You are almost ready to go. Your muscles have already grown to twice their size in the test patch on your arm. I believe with a little luck and plenty of medication; you will come out of the other side exactly as I plan.” An endearing heart shaped smile beamed down at him proudly. Yuri looked at him with a confused expression, having lost a large chunk of his recent memory during the last blackout. Viktor stepped back and motioned to the mirror hanging above the table. Yuri gasped as he watched the exposed muscles in his arms bulge painfully at well more than twice their size. The skin around them had ripped to make room for the bulk, leaving nothing more than tattered remains hanging loosely from his wrists and elbows. His forearms had become bloodless masses, pulsing wildly as his body began to spasm from the shock. 

“He loves it Yuuri! Take note, love. The subject requires physical stimulation at the injection site before the full effect will take hold. Small tears in the muscles must be made in order to permeate the tissue completely. Results are satisfactory. Experiment will continue with the saturation of the remaining muscle groups.” The creature responded with a desolate groan, turning to tap away at the keyboard in front of him. 

“That’s exactly it my love. Now, shall we?” Viktor grinned, reaching for a clean scalpel from his work table. Yuri watched in horror, shaking his head violently in protest as Viktor leaned over his shins, and lowered the blade carefully into the pale skin. Yuuri cowered in his corner against the sound, reaching over to click the sound system on. Screams were quickly drowned out by heavy metal pounding through speakers in every corner of the room. 

Layers of metal and soundproofing material guarded the outside world from the cacophony beneath the city’s streets. No more than a basement level above them, life continued on as normal for the people of Russia. No one could hear the cries for help, and no one would think twice to listen for them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I am going to have to reinforce all of his cartilage and joints, Yuuri. I don’t think they will be able to handle the strain for long.” Viktor mused, tapping the flat of his blade against his nose in thought. 

“Viiiktooor” Yuuri groaned, reaching out slowly to smear the blood that had been blotted onto alabaster skin. A feint popping sound indicated that he was trying to smile again, the last remaining tendons in his face breaking away under the strain. Viktor hummed contentedly, leaning in to nuzzle his lover’s bony fingers. 

“You never were very good at cleaning up bodily fluids love. Don’t worry, I’ll get it in a bit.” Yuuri nodded slowly, then turned his hallow gaze back to the man in front of them. Admiring his handiwork, Viktor began tapping the blade on his nose again. 

“So far, I’ve stripped away all of the anterior dermal layers, removed the fatty tissue around the muscles and safely tucked away the major arteries and veins. Ive also replaced his digestive system with a reinforced machine designed to pump a customized blend of nutrients into his body. He should no longer need to eat. The swelling should not pose a threat to his remaining major systemic functions, and the shock should shut down the majority of his remaining pain receptors. Beginning injections directly into the muscular system.” Viktor dictated out loud, while Yuuri made notes for him. 

Yuri Plisetski lay before them free of restraints. He had been skinned from forehead to toes in order to expose his muscles. The sharp angles of his face were replaced with the long lines of tendons reaching over his skull, just like the neck, arms legs and chest. Viktor had opened up his stomach and relocated a large pile of organs to a nearby pan, having carefully replaced them with a smooth metal container. Organic in shape, the container had several tubes protruding from it, all now connected to one of the remaining internal organs, or running a long marathon through his skeletal muscles.

A long and thick syringe was pressed carefully into each muscle group, depositing 30cc of thick green liquid into the tissue. Yuuri came in with a pair of rubber capped tweezers after each injection to create micro tears for the liquid to soak into. Ever so slowly, the pair worked in silent tandem on the unconscious man. In the background, machines beeped to let them know that their subject was still alive, and breathing relatively normally. 

Along the way, Viktor had begun to carefully add pins and metal plates and bars in places he suspected would benefit from the reinforcement. Joints, cartilage, thinner bones, and weight bearing bones received the most tender care. Altogether, the pair spent well over a week carefully operating on Yuri. The upmost attention to detail was given to even the most minute of tasks. Yuri was their last opportunity to prove that the previous 20 years’ worth of effort had not gone to waste and they intended to make this opportunity count.   
********  
Viktor dropped his syringe for the last time onto a clean metal tray. The blood, tissue and green substance scrubbed away to leave behind a clean, if not sterile instrument among many. Yuuri tilted his head slowly to the side, watching with what only Viktor could recognize as amusement. 

“Yup, we are done. The growth is coming along nicely, and his new digestive system is ticking away as planned. Are you proud darling? Our success is just within reach.” Yuuri nodded, letting out a long groan. “Don't worry love. You are next, I intend to restore you to your former glory. I have a couple of subjects waiting for Yuri to finish up that we can harvest new tissue from.”Another long groan, twinged with sorrow. 

“You won't look exactly the same, no. That does not mean that I will love you any less. I am not going to reconstruct you to look any way specifically for me either. I will try my best in the reconstruction process, you just have to be patient and trust that I will love you through it all.” Yuuri let out a mournful sigh, inspiring Viktor to abandon his cleaning task. The silver surgeon stepped into Yuuri's space, left arm reaching around the younger man's shoulders to pull him close.

“I love you. End of story. I will not abandon you if its not perfect.” His right hand lifted Yuuri's chin to force him to look up. “You have seen what you look like now right? Does any of this tell you anything?” Viktor leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on what remained of Yuuri's lips. A higher pitched whine laced with need and hesitation permeated the room.

Viktor let out a sigh, pressing his forehead together with the shambling mess in his arms. “Who knew the undead could carry anxiety into the afterlife? Don't worry about my clothes Yuuri love. They can be washed.” He placed a finger against his lips to silence the next protest. “ I will also kiss you whenever I want. Your appearance is temporary, and always has been. You were beautiful when I met you, and you are still beautiful now. Hush.” Lips replaced fingers, and Viktor silenced his husband with a deep kiss. Drool dripped through the hole in Yuuri's cheek as he returned the affection enthusiastically.

Viktor whined in need as Yuuri tried to pull away, suddenly aware of the mixed pool of fluids collecting on Viktor's shirt. Yuuri let out a low groan, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to breathe. Viktor cursed under his breath, and allowed Yuuri to back away and fall into a nearby chair. 

“Honestly, If I were not afraid of damaging you beyond repair, I would take you where you sit.” Pale skin was flushed brightly, his breathing fairing no better than the man in front of him. Viktor's breath hitched as his body froze. There was a large chunk of tissue missing from Yuuri's chest, exposing his heart and lungs. Neither of which were moving. He looked down and realized in a panic that the missing tissue was still stuck to the front of his shirt. 

“Yuuri!” He screamed, closing the distance between them quickly and dropping to his knees in front of him. No response greeted his calls for the love of his life. Without further hesitation, he reached into the cavity and carefully slid his fingers around the heart to begin squeezing rhythmically. 

“Come back to me sweet heart. Please don't leave me now, we are so close! I can rebuild your body, make you stronger again. Just come back to me babe.” Viktor abandoned the pulsing in order to grab a box strapped to his calf. Dropping it in Yuuri's lap, he yanked it open and snatched a syringe from the contents. The needle carefully slid into a vein close to the heart, and Viktor began pumping the blood in. 

Once the syringe was empty, he went back to the rhythmic pulsing, trying to restart the heart. He went through another three needles and 15 minutes before he got any results. Yuuri's heart began to beat weakly on its own. Viktor knew he didn't have enough time to do it right. The constant blood loss was going to kill him for good this time. 

“Ive got to call Chris. I can't loose you, and he is the only one who can find me a healthy living subject fast enough.” Viktor peppered kisses across Yuuri's face and neck, ignoring the foul smell of the decaying flesh.


	4. Authors note

Ok, I know I don't comment and chat on each individual chapter, but I hope this makes up for it. 

I started out without an outline. I had no idea where this was going to go, and I was using the story as an outlet for the darker part of my heart. I have thought about what i have so far and I've got some great ideas for the long term. I still won't be making an outline. I want to let the story reach the milestones I have in mind organically. 

That being said, I will be nixing the idea of non con and necrophilia, and the story will morph into a crossover starting in the next chapter. I'll give you three guesses as to what it is, and the first two don't count. ;) I'll update the front end of everything to reflect some of the decisions I have made, and you should be getting a new chapter today. 

Speaking of chapters, I have been updating daily so far, but they are rather short. I may continue this trend with the possibility of longer chapters later on, as inspiration takes hold. I know the work so far is missing a lot of bridging information, but I plan to rectify that today. Chris will be making his appearance, and the conversation between him and Viktor will hold a lot of info that should hopefully close some major gaps. 

Ok, I think that's all I've got for now. I'll leave you more authors notes as they become relevant. For now, can you guess what the crossover will be? Let me see your guesses in the comments! I want to hear from the wonderful readers who have enjoyed my work so far. :) 

Thank you for sticking with me these last few days, and I hope you will keep reading as the world unfolds. I don't have an intended number of chapters in mind, so it could be a long haul your in for. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

“Another live specimen? Already? What have you done with the one I got for you not even two weeks ago?” Viktor held the phone away from his ear as his best friend and supplier bellowed into the receiver. He knew this was going to be a difficult phone call to make. 

“I mean exactly what I said. I need a live specimen, as soon as we can get him. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.” A growl came from the phone and he could hear Chris swearing in three different languages.

“Specs. Now. You owe me a massive fucking favor Vik. Do you know how close we came to being discovered over Plisetski? Have you any idea how many strings I had to pull and pockets I had to pad to keep that one quiet?!” Viktor let him yell for a moment, knowing the man wouldn’t stay mad for long. At least, until he found out about why he needed the favor. 

“Male. 5’8”. Athletic if you can find it. Preferably… Japanese.” Viktor hesitated a moment, knowing the nationality would be a dead giveaway. There was dead silence on the other end of the line, and Viktor could almost hear Chris’ breath hitch as he made the connection. 

“Spill. I know those stats Vik, you can’t fool me. What’s wrong with Katsuki?” He demanded, the voice was controlled, but only barely. Viktor took a deep breath, knowing full well what he was about to do would probably cost him a brawl with his normally mild tempered friend. 

“Ill tell you… no… Ill show you when you get here. Please trust me? Yuuri is going to be ok, but only if I can get him help ASAP.” He held the phone away from his ear again, expecting another outburst. Instead, he could barely hear a voice on the other end, speaking in a low tone. Surprised, Viktor returned the phone to his ear. 

“Can you repeat that, I was expecting you to yell at me again.” 

“Viktor, you are an irresponsible shit!” Chris tried his best to blow Viktor’s ear drum out.

“That was a dirty trick and you know it Giacometti.” Viktor whined, rubbing his finger into his ear canal. 

“I knew you were going to be prepared for me to yell. I wanted full impact for that one.” Chris commented, his voice slowly replacing the rage with amusement. “Ill see you in 3 days Nikiforov, you better have a damned good reason for this bullshit.” 

“Can you make it 24 hours?” Viktor tried, sounding as serious as he could manage. Chris sighed, the eye roll almost audible over the connection. 

“I can make it 36. Don’t push your luck.” 

“Done. Ill make sure everything is ready when you get here.”   
*******************  
Viktor stood in front of a heavy wooden door, arms out to either side as if to block the path. Chris stood in front of him, arms folded over his chest, his 'guest' standing behind him looking rather confused. 

“You have to promise not to flip your lid until you have heard my explanation.” Chris deadpanned him, saying nothing and daring the silver man to imply that he was anything other than cool and collected. Viktor sighed and stood up off of the door, turning around slowly to open it. Tension was rolling off of him in waves as he lead the way down into the basement. 

“Where are we going?” The strange man asked, ducking his head as if the ceiling might reach down and smack him without warning. Viktor stopped at the base of the stairs and opened a door to his right, ignoring the one directly ahead. The hallway was narrow, barely enough space to hold one person, much less three. The doors were just tall enough to be comfortable for Viktor's height, and made of thick metal. Viktor opened the door and motioned for the third man to enter first. He seemed hesitant, fear shining in his eyes as he looked between the Viktor and the empty room beyond the door. 

“Go on, your assignment is in there. You will be fine.” Chris assured him. He was smaller in stature than both of the other men, almost a dead ringer for Yuuri's build. He even looked like he played a sport, though Viktor couldn't guess what. Stepping forward carefully, he made his way past and into the room. Viktor shut the door behind him and locked it quickly, which startled and alarmed the man. 

“He is going to panic and hurt himself Vik. You need to put him to sleep, or your going to loose your subject.” Chris glared at his friend, and waited as Viktor complied. A panel to the left of the door slid open, and Viktor began tapping on the touch screen in search of the correct setting. After a moment, a loud hiss could be heard as the chamber's air lock set into place and an odorless gas began to pour in from the vents. Through the window, both of the men watched as the captive slumped over, unconscious rather quickly. 

“Ok, you have your donor. Now take me to Katsuki and tell me whats going on.” Viktor nodded, and tapped a few more times on the touch pad. The room ventilated, allowing breathable air back in so as not to completely suffocate he man inside. Turning towards the door directly across from the stairs, Viktor lead the way into a large work room. 

Chris let out a whistle as he glanced over the layout, recognizing some of the more complex equiptment. The room had an open layout, everything easily visable from almost any vantage point. To the left, two desks were set up in a corner. Paperwork peppered the surface, along with abandoned coffee mugs, and binders filled to the brim. To the right, Viktor had set up his large 3-compartment sink,   
designed to clean and sterilize his equipment. Various instruments were neatly tucked away into containers and bins above the sinks. 

In the center of the room, pressed against the far wall, four beds were lined up with life support equipment, three of them in use. The center of the room was taken up by a surgery studio with four access points, one from each direction of the room. The table had been cleaned, and no longer held its most recent subject. The tables, both stationary and with wheels, were all cleaned and gleaming under the bright overhead lights. Various machines could be pulled from the rack mounted above the bed for easy access, the monitors connected were set up closest to the exit. 

Viktor lead the way to the beds opposite from them, stopping in front of the occupied one in the center. He pulled the blanket back a bit so that Chris could see who it was. Yuuri was unconscious, strapped in to life support systems that kept his heart beating and supplied with an external source of blood. The sheets were soaked through with what his body had discarded over the course of the last few hours. 

“Oh fuck.” Was all Chris could manage, his eyes wide as he realized who it was, and what the crusting fluids were that soaked the bed. 

“Yuuri didn't leave competitive skating all those years ago because he bombed at Sochi and Japanese nationals.” Viktor began, his voice starting to shake as he recalled the memories. 

“He left because he had gotten sick. Doctors from all over the world tried and failed to diagnose or treat him. I only competed for the next two years in order to continue pulling in money to pay for those doctors. Every minute that I was not by his side was torture. He was suffering, growing weaker by the day and I was out prancing around like a puppet on strings for the RSF.” Viktor pulled a stool closer to the bed, settling on it and taking Yuuri's hand in his, watching his husband as if waiting for a miracle to bring him back from the edge. 

“Something was eating away at his skin and muscles. It eventually spread to his internal organs and started devouring those as well. There was no diagnosis, not virus, no bacteria, nothing that they could find that could explain why he was in so much pain at first. Nothing to explain why he was essentially rotting alive from the inside out.” Chris stood still as a statue, barely breathing as he listened. All he had known was that his friend had stopped coming to competitions, stopped returning calls, stopped communicating with the outside world without so much as a goodbye. No one knew what happened to him, and not many bothered to ask. 

“I was desperate. He was in so much pain. We considered pulling the plug when he fell into a coma. The doctors thought it would be a mercy to allow him to simply pass.” Viktor took an unsteady breath, pausing to collect his emotions and return them neatly to the box he had packed them away into. It was hard on him to dig up those memories, and recall the helplessness that he felt at the thought of losing Yuuri. 

“I had a plan. I wasn't going to keep going without him. I didn't want to, I had no desire to. I started making plans and moving money around to distant family members in preparation, so that no one would fight over what I left behind. That kind of movement doesn't go unnoticed though, and I was contacted within a week.” 

“Someone claiming to be an uncle asked to see me. He knew what I was doing and had been watching me since I started making major changes after announcing my retirement. He wanted to offer me an opportunity. I cant decide if it was a blessing or a curse, looking back on it now.” Viktor hesitated, gathering his courage to continue. The next part would probably get him killed if the wrong people got wind of it. He knew he could trust Chris, but it was not any easier. 

“Go on. There is no way he survived for 20 years in a coma looking like this. Who was the uncle, and what did he want with you?” Chris asked. His voice was low, and he tried his best to offer comfort by placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. After a long silence, Viktor continued. 

“Take these classes, learn this skill, become a surgeon. We will cover all of your expenses for school, as well as Yuuri's medical care. But there was a catch, there is always a catch. I was expected to come work for the family company when I graduated and finished my residency. A company that the entire world thought had been eradicated back in '04.” Viktor's eyes glossed over, his lips pulling into a thin line. His normal heart shaped smile was absent completely. 

“I agreed, like a naive piece of shit. I signed the papers and took the classes. I excelled in everything they threw at me because Yuuri's life depended on it. I started working for them a bit early, shortly out of medical school actually. My residency was cut short at the hospital because they found out. People died, pockets were lined with ridiculous amounts of money and I was tossed into a position as lead surgeon for the very same hospital. These were not people you fucked with. Mafias and mobsters have nothing on what these people do.” 

Chris waited silently, taking in the words in disbelief. There was a major company that collapsed back in '04 that was huge at the time, but there was absolutely no way. It would imply that they were still in operation, even after nearly 30 years worth of cleaning up the worldwide bio-hazard catastrophe they created. It was absurd, and terrifying. 

“Yuuri had not gotten any better, despite promise after promise. I started to work on something of my own when I was in their labs. I saved countless lives during the day, and I developed a virus that would devastate the world all over again at night. I hoped the virus would cure whatever was trying to kill him, though at the time we managed to stop the progression via the use of cryostasis.” 

“I didn't care about the implications for the rest of the world. I just wanted my Yuuri to get better. One day, about a year ago I had gotten a call that cryo was no longer helping. Whatever disease he had was developing a resistance to the cold and mutating. They wanted to extract it and use Yuuri as a finite supply. I lost my shit to say the least.” 

Chris tuned out for a moment to do the mental math. A year and three months to the day is when Viktor had “died” as far as the world was concerned. An accident in his lab at the hospital had been blamed for taking his life. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Viktor waved him off. 

“Yeah, it has to do with my disappearance. I stole Yuuri, and the samples of the virus I was working on. I faked my death and we retreated across the globe. When he came to, I explained what had happened. He had been in a coma for 15 years, so there was a lot to tell. In the end he insisted that I use the virus on him to test. I argued that I was not fit to be dealing with bio-engineering, that someone else needed to look at everything I had done so far to confirm that my theories and experiments were viable. He argued that no one else knew the disease as well as I did, and teaching someone else would take precious time that we didn't have. There was no one else with his disease after all, and no other subjects that would fit the bill for testing. It was all or nothing. I went for it, and we started the treatment.” Viktor reached out and brushed his fingertips across Yuuri's face, or rather what was left of it. Love and adoration poured from the man as he hoped in futility that he could fix everything for the love of his life. 

“looking back, I wish I had thought to try infecting rats or something to test, but Yuuri insisted we didn't have time for that. The virus made him stronger, but at a price. He could walk again, he could move and laugh and smile. So much of him had already been lost to the disease, and the virus only made the healthy tissue stronger, the infected and rotting tissue just kept going. Eventually his body began to reject the virus because it couldn't handle the war it was waging on his organs. When the disease took hold again, it was as if the years had caught up to him in fast forward. Bones became brittle and broke, tendons and muscles began to snap when they were used too frequently. He lost his ability to speak more than a few words, and then eventually anything more than a name. It was like watching a zombie rotting in front of my very eyes.” Tears began to pour from Viktor's eyes, the past year playing for his mind's eye to see all over again. It was too much, and his chest began to feel tight, breath coming in shorter gasps. 

Chris was speechless. He had demanded something to explain why he was going to such lengths for his friend, and he got way more than he bargained for. Viktor's sobs came to a shuddering halt as he reigned in his emotional overflow. He looked up at Chris with a depth of sorrow that felt endless. 

“We tried to make the best of it. We got cadavers from anonymous sources to work on, but they weren't enough. Yuuri had the idea to try a live subject, but it took me a while to figure out what he was suggesting. That's when I contacted you about Plisetski. He had a file at HQ. He had survived procedures with them before, he had something that I was convinced that Yuuri needed, and I was right. The virus is taking exactly like it was designed to, but I am out of time. I need to transplant brand new organs, new skin graphs, new tissue transplants. I need a whole new human to give Yuuri a new body, and I don't have the time to cultivate a version of the virus that would allow me to prevent the disease from taking hold in the new body. Living tissue stands up to the decay longer. Deceased donors only   
last a few hours before it takes over and rots it completely.” 

Viruses. Experimentation. Bio weapons. 

The words echoed endlessly in Chris's head as the connections were made. When he left figure skating to work on the black market, he never envisioned the shit he would get wrapped up in. He certainly had no desire to watch history repeat itself so soon either. 

“Viktor, what is the name of the company that sponsored you? Who paid for Yuuri's care while you got your degree?” Viktor dropped his gaze to the floor, shrinking into himself as he gathered the courage to deliver the bad news. 

“Umbrella Corporation.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chris took a few steps back from Viktor, terrified of the news and implications he had received. Umbrella corporation was still in operation? How? Where? What were they working on, and why were they still fighting to remain active? 

“When I say it’s a family company, I mean that it’s a distant relative that currently sits in power. Someone along the line married into Thomas Ashford’s lineage and secured a minute amount of power that grew over time. The Nikiforov’s are only pulled in when we show enough potential to assist in the renewed attempt to revive the company. Desperation usually helps.” Viktor reached over to the IV pole to tweak a setting and switch the line to a fresh bag. 

“Is Katsuki contagious? Can he spread his infections?” Chris asked, switching off he part of his brain that bothered with feelings. Facts, he needed facts in order to move forward. 

“No, at least the disease that originally made him sick has not shown signs of spreading. The virus I created for him on the other hand is highly contagious.” 

“Of ALL the irresponsible things for you to get yourself into Vik! You know what Umbrella is capable of, what they have done. Why would you continue to research for them?” Viktor turned to Chris, a sharp and violent look in his eyes. 

“I don’t work for them, not anymore. I work for my Yuuri. No one gets the virus and lives but him. Plisetski is the final donor that will save him. His survival is my only goal, and if he dies I have no problem taking the rest of the world with us.” The dark circles that had formed over the years began to stand out more than usual, his eye beginning to shine with a rage that was highly uncharacteristic of the silver legend. 

“Fuck. Viktor, show me your arms.” Chris demanded, a wild idea that he had hoped would turn out not to be true coming to mind. Viktor’s face dropped into a scowl, his posture becoming defensive. 

“Viktor, I am not playing. I will bring this lab down on your head and you know it.” Chris tried again, holding his hand out expectantly. Viktor sighed and pulled his lab coat off, turning his face away and refusing to meet Chris’s eyes. Peppered all down his pale arms were clusters of neatly spaced holes, scabs and scars. Chris inhaled sharply as he backed away a bit further.

“What have you been dosing yourself with Vik, please tell me it’s not the virus your working on.” Viktor shook his head and dropped back onto his stool. 

“It’s and antivirus. Designed to combat the one I’ve been working on. One of the other researchers recognized the change in my behavior and pulled it together. I had been careless when working on it, and infected myself. The antivirus keeps it from spreading or taking hold, but it does not reverse the damage I did in the early stages of development.”  
The monitors that had been beeping quietly in the background started to scream, jolting both men out of the tension they had been stewing in. 

“No.” Viktor jumped up, pushed a few buttons, then turned to Yuuri to pull back the covers. His body had begun to decay at a rapid pace, ignoring all of the precautions and treatments that Viktor had put into place. 

“Chris, go get the new subject. We have to do this now, I don’t have time for more stories.”   
Without a word, Chris bolted out of the room. Viktor rolled Yuuri into the center of the room, grabbing a canister and spraying his entire body down. The tissue began to freeze as the CO2 worked its magic, buying Viktor some time. Chris stomped back into the room, the unconscious Japanese man tossed over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. 

“On the main operating bed with that one, then help me bring out the spare.” Viktor ordered, moving Yuuri just far enough away to allow the second table to be pulled out. Once settled and transferred, they both suited up and gathered sterile equipment. Viktor pulled down an IV drip from the hanging pole and plugged it into the donor’s left arm. 

“This should stabilize him and dull his pain receptors. Be prepared for screaming. This guy is not going to be meeting a pleasant end.”  
*****  
12 hours later, Chris dropped into a chair, no fucks given about his bloody garments. Yuuri was stable, but he had only a few days before he would either need another temporary donor or Plisetski’s miracle cure. They had started with the legs and arms, carefully separating the extremities and hooking them up to life support to keep the blood flowing and the tissue alive. That was the easy part. Every organ in the chest and stomach had to be carefully removed and placed in holding containers so that the skeletal system could be transferred over. Yuuri got a new rib cage, sections of spine from the neck down and pelvic bone. 

From there, Viktor had shooed Chris away and took over the most tedious tasks himself. Reconnecting the Major nerve bundles to the spine, and connecting the new spine to his brain. Reconstructing the organs, and reattaching the limbs came quicker by far. Yuuri would not be able to walk, or do anything for himself. He would still be reliant on life support. The major victory was that Yuuri’s disease now had new tissue to tear down, which would keep it away from the brain a little longer. 

Chris looked around the room at the mess they had made. In the frenzy of trying to save Yuuri, they had flung things about without much care except to what Yuuri was going to receive. Decayed masses were scattered about the floor around the operating studio, some having slid a few inches from the force, and leaving a long smear of black and green fluids behind. The tables actively dripped with blood, bile, and other fluids, and where the donor originally lay was nothing more than a massive pool of blood and visceral remains. They had even removed the skin and muscles from his face to graph onto Yuuri. 

Viktor still rushed around the bed, plugging in machines and hooking Yuuri back up to the life support system. Jump starting the heart and lungs were his first priority. The fatigue showed in the way his hands shook, and the hesitation when trying to accomplish something that required fine motor skills. Chris could see that Viktor was as exhausted as he felt, but there was nothing that would tear him away from Yuuri until he was sure that the man was stable. He almost looked like one of the monsters that Umbrella had created back in the day. He was covered head to toe in blood and tissue. The mask he wore over his nose and mouth was caked even around the edges, giving him the illusion that they didn’t exist at all. He limped heavily from having fallen on the slick floors multiple times, and had several lacerations around his hands and arms from handling a scalpel when he fell. 

It was another three hours before the quiet beeping told Chris that Viktor had succeeded, and Yuuri was safe for a little while longer. Viktor stood stock still, his arms hovering above his husband as he waited for them to go off again, telling him that he failed. When they didn’t, he simply collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor slept fitfully for what felt like an eternity. In his mind’s eye, memories played like snippets of a movie. Each one faded in slowly, gently caressing his heart with the emotions tied to each moment. Love washed upon the shore of his soul as each scene reminded him of what he lived for, washing away the pain of present reality a few grains of sand at a time. 

As all dreams tend to do, this one was doomed to shatter eventually. Viktor was awash in the warm hues of a Hasetsu sunset, Yuuri pulled tightly against his side. Comfortable silence had fallen between the two while they listened to the whisper of the sea as it spoke sweet nothings to the gulls flying overhead. The tide was slowly rising, promises of cool licks at their feet as it crept ever closer. Viktor could feel the overwhelming love and peace that only came with Yuuri’s presence. He turned his attention away from where the sky met the sea, intending to plant a gentle kiss upon his lover’s lips. 

Yuuri looked up at him, but instead of the eyes full of lust that he expected, Viktor watched as the skin began to melt from Yuuri’s bones. Like honey creeping down an incline, tissue slid slowly away from his frame and began to pool in the sand around them. Yuuri opened his mouth, and a blood curdling scream bubbled up out of the viscera to assault Viktor’s ears. Frantically, he began scooping the tissue into his cupped hands, trying to press it back into place. Yuuri’s frame went slack in his arms, and the skeleton began to fall apart at the joints. 

The screaming continued, even as the muscles needed for it disintegrated before Viktor’s eyes. Blood soaked into the shore, and the sand seemed to drink it down greedily until nothing was left but bleach white bones. Viktor collapsed onto the remains, tears streaming down his face as he called for Yuuri. He dug his fingers into the sand, clawing deep in search of the love of his life. Despair settled into his heart deeper with every handful of sand thrown to the side. 

“Give up Vitya. Hes gone, and it is all your fault.” Behind him, the disembodied voice of his former coach chided him. 

“I can’t stop. I can’t lose him.” Viktor began to chant the words over and over, as if somehow he could force the world to bend to his will. The screaming began to fade into the distance, further away from Viktor. 

“Give up Vitya. It is too late.” 

“I can’t! I have nothing without him! I AM nothing without him!” Viktor screeched, his voice breaking as he fell face first into the hold he dug for himself. Falling endlessly into the blackness, his heart reached out in search of his Yuuri. He would reach forever if it meant that he would find the man he loved. 

“Viktor, god damnit wake up!” A voice in the dark called to him. Somehow the void shook violently with the anger in that voice. The screaming got louder, as if the source were racing towards him. 

“I can’t!” A sharp pain in his cheek cut through his concentration, followed by bright lights ruining his vision. “I have to…” 

Chris shook his friend violently, slapping him several times across the face. Viktor’s body trembled on the bed so hard that it shook the metal railings. He reached towards the ceiling, mouth opened wide in a heart stopping scream. Slowly his voice began to fade into silence as he returned to consciousness. The room faded into view, and his brain began to process more clearly where he was, separating reality from the nightmare. 

“Viktor look at me. Focus buddy, you are going to be ok. It’s alright.” Chris pulled the trembling man close, wrapping his arms tightly around Viktor’s frame. Viktor went limp into the embrace, sobbing uncontrollably as his body and mind began to catch up to what they had been through in the last few days.

**********************

Chris watched the silver mess in front of him cautiously. Viktor gripped his mug as if his life depended on its contents. The warmth of the coffee spread through his hands and offered him something to focus on. 

“Viktor, talk to me.” Chris tried again, his voice gentle. Viktor looked up slowly, and he looked drained. Dark bags hung heavily under his eyes. Cheekbones hallowed and skin stretched thin and brittle over the bone. Eyes sunk deep into their sockets, looking but seeing nothing. Day old blood crusted to his clothes and skin, leaving dark splotches that made him look even more sickly. 

“I lost him Chris. I know it was just a nightmare, but I lost him for good. My world shattered.” Viktor’s voice was hoarse from overuse, quiet and devoid of emotion. He was well and truly drained. 

“You are not going to lose Yuuri, you have done far too much to ensure that he continues to live by your side. You are so close Vik, don’t let this slow you down.” Viktor dropped his gaze again, staring blankly into his coffee. Chris sighed and stood, pulling Viktor up by his arms.

“Go get a shower, and something for sleep. I know you have something here that will put you out without dreams.” Chris suggested. Viktor could only nod as he was led away from the desk. Chris deposited the man in the bathroom and left him alone, before returning to the main studio. 

The mess had been hastily cleaned up. The stainless didn’t shine, but most of the blood had been mopped up and Yuuri had been relocated to a clean bed. His vitals beeping away in the background told Chris that he was safe, for now. 

What the ever loving fuck did he just get himself into? Umbrella was a dangerous company, its branches eradicated or reformed to clean up its own mess. Whoever thought it was a good idea to try to revive its research was clearly either power hungry, or insane. BOW’s were still living in remote areas, slowly being hunted down by task forces assembled specifically for the job. 

What were they working on? What is the objective? Chris’ heart began to pound thinking about the possibilities. He spun lazily in the office chair, glancing over the desk where Viktor kept his research. Something caught his attention, and he stopped suddenly. A singular thin folder tucked away into the mess stood out as he noticed the logo on the spine. Chris reached out and plucked it from the mess.   
He knew that Viktor worked at one point for umbrella, but what would he keep in a binder marked with their logo? Chris flipped through the pages, scanning the headers for something he could understand. Most of the terminology escaped him, but something specific stopped him. A picture of Yuri Plisetski as a teen, right before his growth spurt. 

“Well that explains that.” He said to himself, his mouth thinning into a line. The growth spurt that ended his competitive figure skating career came from clinical trials he participated in. By the looks of it, umbrella was using a fake company to conduct the trials. The pages contained an initial profile, and trial data. At the end of the file was a contract signed by Plisetski, a gag order that came with a comfortable price tag. The silence bought was well worth the number of zero’s tacked onto the end of that check. Every participant died, or was seriously disfigured in that trial. Chris scanned through the list, noting names. None of the names stood out at first, until he got to the list of participants that developed serious side effects after they were released from the care of the study’s doctors. 

“Well fuck.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chris spent the better part of the next 45 minutes trying to decipher the short hand and medical terminology in the binder. The details of the trial seemed just out of his grasp, though there was one thing he could understand easily. Yuuri Katsuki did not just suddenly come down with his debilitating disease out of the blue. No, Umbrella was behind it and Viktor knows. Chris wondered for a moment how long he had this information, and if it had played a part in his disappearance from the public eye. 

“Whatcha up to?” Chris nearly jumped out of his skin as Viktor spoke in his ear. Focused on what he was reading, Chris had not noticed that the shower had been turned off, and Viktor was nearby. Chris turned the chair to look at the silver legend, waving the binder in the air.

“I was reading. Would you like to explain some of this to me?” Chris asked, handing over the binder. Viktor looked him in the eyes as he took the offending object. Concern was written in Chris’ eyes, worry and fear tinting the overall effect. 

“Well, I can assume you at least understand the names, two of them to be more specific.” Viktor plopped down into the chair that Yuuri normally occupied, discarding the binder on the desk beside him. 

“Umbrella conducted a series of clinical trials under a fake company name. It would be a loose definition to describe those trials as genetic research. They infected parasites, then found a way to splice the DNA between different species. Umbrella took blood samples from the participants of the trial, and fed the parasites with it. They took subjects from all over the world, and from as many different socio-economic backgrounds as they could. They took the parasites, and some people had them introduced to their blood stream. Others had the parasite’s DNA spliced into their own.”   
Viktor stopped, running his fingers through his hair. Frustration deepened the lines around his eyes. Chris waited patiently as Viktor collected his thoughts. It was clear that the next part bothered him deeply.

“My Yuuri was in the group that got the parasites directly into the bloodstream. Plisetski was in the other group. The participants that outright died were all from poor families, malnourished and frail. They simply did not have the strength to withstand what the experimentation did to their bodies. The Yuuris were the only competitive athletes in the study, and coincidentally the only survivors. Plisetski’s body welcomed the parasitic DNA and used it to strengthen what he already had. Hence the growth spurt, and massive gains in muscle mass in such a short period of time.”

“My Yuuri went the opposite direction. He fought the parasites fiercely, killing and expelling most of them. Unfortunately, it still was not enough. They laid eggs, and the secretions they gave off were caustic. He fought until there was nothing left, and that’s when it overwhelmed him. At some point during the study, the medications and the parasites rewrote how his cells repaired and multiplied. His blood began to show similar properties to the caustic substance that the parasites had left behind.”

Chris could not help but stare with wide eyes. They darted over to where Yuuri lay sleeping, and back to Viktor again. This was starting to sound like the Las Plagas incident. 

“When I found him, it was too late. Umbrella had found a way to remove the parasites, leaving no trace of their interference, but leaving behind the damages. To anyone not in the loop, it looked like a strange and sudden onset of an unknown disease. We tried blood transfusions, but his body was converting the new cells too quickly to remove all of it.”

Viktor turned around, and selected a new binder from the shelf on Yuuri’s side of the office. He flipped to a specific page and handed it over to Chris. It was a profile for a genetic engineer working for Umbrella. His file was marked with a large red stamp that identified him as deceased. Chris glanced over it, then looked back up at Viktor for an explanation. 

“That is the man who ran the clinical trials, he is also the man who created the antivirus I’ve been using. He is the one who approached me to recruit me. I think he intended for me to be another part of a larger experiment. He planted the suggestion that Plisetski could hold the cure for Katsuki. I eventually found it, and as soon as he figured out that I had the last piece of the puzzle for his research, he tried to kill me. “

Chris raised an eyebrow, closing the binder and handing it back to Viktor. 

“What would that connection be then?” He asked cautiously. After the last couple of days, he was almost afraid to hear it. 

“A combination of blood transfusion and gene splicing. I needed to create something that would allow me to reprogram Yuuri’s cellular structure with a combination of his reaction and Plisetski’s. I have succeeded.” Viktor stood from his chair and crossed the room carefully. Under one of the desk mounted monitors was a cooler. Viktor selected a single vile from the collection and held it up for Chris to see.

“This virus was the result. It was created using bits of DNA from three donors. Both of the Yuris, and the parasites. It should reverse the mutation in Yuuri’s DNA, and reprogram it to have similar results to his Russian counterpart.” Viktor gave him a mischievous grin, and set the vial carefully back into place. Chris was not buying this story. There was no way that the whole thing was just that simple. 

“What is the catch?” He asked. There had to be a horrible mutation in there somewhere. Harmless was just not something that umbrella was capable of. 

“The catch is that Yuuri will go back to pseudo normality, he would gain impressive physical strength and stamina, with minimal damages to cognitive function. Anyone else would suffer the same way he did, their blood will eventually reprogram itself to self-destruct in the most painful and disgusting ways possible.” 

Chris stood quickly, his face painted with violence as he closed the space between himself and Viktor, shoving his finger into the man's chest.

“Irresponsible is not enough to describe what your doing Vik. You are putting the entire world in danger to save one person. How do you even begin to justify that?” He demanded.

“Because Yuuri is my life, and the experiment that ruined his body has been reproduced. My virus is damned near a vaccine to an outbreak that has not happened yet. Im not on a path of destruction.”   
Chris' hand dropped as quickly as his jaw had. A cure? To something that hasn't happened yet? Carefully, he took a step back and turned his gaze over to the beds. 

“Could his blood be used to create more of that, or spread the virus faster?” Chris asked quietly. His voice laced with resignation and desperation. They were on the verge of another catastrophe, but this time they might be prepared. 

“Yes. He will shed the virus like a dog sheds its undercoat. Simply being in a crowded room is enough. “ Viktor's voice rose in pitch slightly, indicating hope and pride. “I only have a handful of the original vials, but a handful is enough. Only one dose is needed per country to spread it like wildfire. We would be taking a risk of infecting people who do not have the parasitic DNA though. I would advise having an entire island evacuated and only used for the infected.” Chris ran his hand through his hair, turning his attention back to Viktor. 

“Well, I suppose we have our work cut out for us. How do we even begin?”


End file.
